vampseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Levillio
Levillio (ルビリオ Rubirio) is a vampire of the Sunford Clan, and the mastermind behind the mountainside attack and battle surrounding the Mars Family home in 2005. Appearance Levillio looks like a living corpse in his early thirties: pale and lifeless save for the sharp glint in his eyes. His corpse-like countenance, coupled with his black suit and gelled back black hair, make his appearance stereotypically vampiric. Personality Arrogant and traditionally-minded like most Sunford vampires, Levillio views all non-'pureblood' vampires and non-vampires as inferior lifeforms. While his confidence in his natural superiority is unshakable, he is still susceptible to being humiliated when his personal knowledge or skills prove lacking. Chronology [[Vamp! IV|'Vamp! IV']] When a group of Eaters under Levillio's influence are hired by humans to massacre a village of vampires, the Eaters successfully kill all but one of the villagers: a human girl called Alma. The intense and widespread media attention that the incident garners makes the Eaters so nervous they turn to Levillio and the Sunfords for help, and Levillio decides to use the incident to his advantage by casting suspicion on The Organization as the perpetrators – by insinuating that an Organization-related mass murderer from ten years prior may have risen again. Not content with merely casting doubt on the Organization, he plans to destroy the Organization once and for all. Much of Levillio's plans hinge on his collusion with Doubs Hewley, an officer of the Organization who has elected to betray his allies in exchange for becoming a member of the Sunfords. Doubs feeds Levillio both accurate and inaccurate information: he correctly tells Levillio that multiple high-ranking Organization officers will be gathering at the country home of Romy Mars at the end of the month, but he falsely claims that Romy is the Organization's leader. He also feeds the Organization dubious information in turn, such as the falsehood that Levillio only has roughly twenty to thirty Eaters at his disposal. On the last day of the month, Levillio brings a veritable army of Eaters to the countryside surrounding Romy's home. With one group of Eaters sent chasing Alma, Horst Gedeck, and their bodyguards on the east side of the forest, Levillio and the rest close in on the home itself. There, he signals for several of the Eaters to capture Ferret von Waldstein from Dorothy Nifas, but Ferret escapes into the woods thanks to the efforts of the Blue-Haired Werewolf and his fellow biker. Dorothy dryly asks if she should introduce herself, but Levillio rudely rejects the idea of exchanges pleasantries with a 'low-born' vampire. They are shortly joined by Romy and Rude Gardastance, and Levillio identifies Romy as the head of the vanquished Mars Clan before once again refusing to give his name. However, when Rude identifies him as the 'mastermind' behind the village incident, he is more than willing to admit that his Eaters were the ones to attack Alma's village – though he never ordered them to do so. Rude is quick to discern Levillio's plans for the Organization, and proceeds to bluff like no tomorrow by accusing Levillio of paling in comparison to the vampire Christopher Lee (a human who once played Count Dracula in a film) – and for being a poor excuse of a pureblood vampire for not having heard of him. Levillio is humiliated until Rude claims that their true enemies are humans, not Levillio's eaters; at his signal, hundreds and hundreds of Eaters turn on their helmet lights and direct them at the Organization vampires in a demonstration of their sheer numbers. Levillio slyly remarks that the Organization's intel should only have indicated there were thirty Eaters at most for them to fight, and then snaps his fingers. With a malevolent chuckle, Doubs steps forward, bows, and addresses him as 'Master' – a clear proof of his betrayal. Having recovered from his earlier embarrassment, Levillio exclaims that it is thanks to Doubs that most of the Organization officers are on the east side of the forest...when his true target has been the Organization's leader Romy all along. Blinded by hubris, he fails to realize that none of the officers have fallen into despair. Romy hesitates in her bewilderment, but quickly clues into Doubs' plan and plays along accordingly. Levillio assumes that her odd reaction is simply due to her being a fool, and invites Doubs to impart any last words onto his former allies. Doubs asks the officers if they are willing to stake his and their lives on whether or not they can defeat all two hundred Eaters – and for all those who believe the officers will be successful to raise their hand. Levillio is so amused that he offers to surrender his own life should the officers prove successful, but his mirth subsides when Doubs raises his hand to bet on the Organization's victory as well. However, he is so convinced of his superiority that he fully believes Doubs' claim that his bet is simply a sign that he will "hand his very life" over to Levillio once the battle is over. Amused once more, Levillio assures Doubs that he will petition the Sunford leader to make Doubs their court jester. Over a hundred Eaters leap forward at Levillio's signal, but Romy telekinetically commandeers hundreds upon hundreds of weapons and takes out most of them in one fell swoop. Those who are left standing are demoralized to the point of retreat, and Levillio is left to watch in stupefied horror as light after light vanishes into the forest undergrowth. Once he recovers, he accuses Doubs of being a double agent. Doubs is highly offended: he is no mere double agent, he is a vigintuple agent. Levillio finds this ludicrous, but the other officers' clear disinterest has him rounding on Rude with the realization that Doubs is not only telling the truth, the Organization knew of his treachery all along. Utterly without footing, Levillio asks the officers what the Organization really is - only to reject the initial explanation that they are 'vampires'. Rude elaborates that the Organization is not so much concerned about who is or is not a vampire as they are with the relationship that vampires have with human society. After a short digression on the Organization's aims, he vows to individually declare war on Levillio's 'society' should he still pursue his aim of destroying the Organization. Levllio's bloodlust spikes, and he prepares to tear out Rude's throat. He is then swallowed by a tyrannosaurus rex. By turning to fog moments before the dinosaur can digest him, Levillio escapes by the skin of his teeth and pieces himself back together once he is free of his fleshy prison. He proceeds to flee to the Sunford Castle in Eastern Europe, wondering how he can possibly face his master after suffering defeat at the hands of lowborns. The one Sunford he can think of who might stand a chance is Dimguil - but he has no idea how he would convince a 'failure' like Dimguil to listen to him. Upon finding the Great Hall empty, Levillio wanders the castle in search of the thirty or so other members of the Clan and eventually reaches the lord's chamber. There, he is shocked to find a strange girl sitting in his lord's throne. She bows and introduces herself as Loa; when he asks what she is doing, she claims that she is "in charge of the phone" and tosses him a pink cell phone covered in hearts. Doubs' voice crackles to life over the speaker, much to Levillio's outrage, and Doubs reminds him that he wagered his life on outcome of the battle. As he offers his condolences over Levillio's loss, Loa stabs a long silver-laced blade into Levillio's back with such force that it pierces through and out of his chest. She readily gloats over having eaten the rest of the Sunfords when Levillio chokes out a inquiry – though she does not recognize Dimguil's name when he mutters it – and ends Levillio's life in the same manner as she did the rest: a wolf's maw opens under Levillio's feet, and masticates on his flesh before disappearing into the floor. With the cellphone the only survivor, no proof of his existence is left upon the Earth. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires